The light emitting diode (LED) is widely used in many fields as a light emitting device with high luminous efficiency. The conventional manufacturing method of the light emitting diode is the epitaxial method. An N-type semiconductor layer, a light emitting layer, and a P-type semiconductor layer are formed on a substrate in sequence so as to obtain an epitaxial structure of the light emitting diode.